


Dream of me

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: The bond that flows between them shares their feelings, their thoughts and their injuries. So what about their desires?ORA naughty dream creates an issue.Smut, smut and smut. Fluffy maybe if you squint.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx. The characters are not mine, I’m just borrowing them for their own pleasure.

_The pads of his fingers press gently into the flesh of her feet once freed from their constraints, a moan escaping her mouth as he gently, torturously, moves his hands upwards; gliding across the skin of her legs. She squirms as they ghost over the backs of her knees, tickling her slightly before continuing their journey up towards her perfect arse cheeks. Cupping the pale mounds he squeezes tightly once, her answering groan sending hot bolts of desire straight through his own naked body. Impatience radiates from her and so he slides his right hand underneath her stomach, trapping it between her and her desk as his left strokes her spine. It's as if he's shocked her, she arches as though electricity pulses through her veins and wiggles her bum to press flush against his manhood. Drawing in a deep ragged breath, he counts to five to try to calm himself._

_“Please.” The needy whisper spurs him into action and he brings his left hand slowly back down to grasp his length. Rubbing the tip against her slit, they shudder together as it gathers the moisture there and then slowly, gently, he slides inside; bottoming out. It’s incredible, she’s wet and tight and he’s almost delirious with the need for her. The sensation unlike any other as he pulls almost all the way back out before he slams back into her. His left hand going to knot in her loose blonde curls as she arches and writhes, pushing back into him. “More.” Hips bucking he begins to pound in and out of her, the noises she’s making sending scorching heat around his body. “Harder.” Releasing her hair both of his hands find her hips, gripping tightly he uses them to pull and push her; slamming into her again and again. Pressure builds inside of him, he won’t last long, how could he possibly as the sounds of their flesh smacking together fill the air. Right hand sliding around her hips he finds her nub and gives it a rub. Her muscles clench tightly around him, a sign of her own impending fall. Her hands grasp the desk tightly and though he can’t see her face he knows her eyes are shut as she lets out a whimper. Pinching, he rolls the nub with his fingers, matching the pace of their hips, the burning fire between them hitting its peak as she stiffens; her muscles clamping down around him as she shatters below him, moans falling from her lips. The tightening has him following, a roar of his own escaping as he rides through it, emptying inside of her. Delirious and exhausted he leans over her to brush aside her hair and kiss her neck as she moans his name._

_“Saul.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bolting upright his heart hammers in his chest, desire rolling over him in waves. Eyes widening he realises he's in his room, his bed and that it was a dream; though it sure as hell didn't feel like one. Drawing in deep breaths he tries to calm his body, the feeling of the headmistress underneath him still doing sinful things to him. A pang of shame that isn't his own shoots through him and it brings his mind up short, it wasn't his dream; it was hers. The bond is alive with desire on her end as well, despite the fear she's feeling, worried that he experienced her fantasy. 

With no chance of his body calming, he heaves himself up, sliding on his sweats, not bothering to stop for boxers and snatches up his shirt. Having loved her for eternity and waited for any indication that she feels the same; he knows in his heart that this is the moment. She's dreamt of him, pleasuring her on her desk and hell if he’ll ever be able to forget it; he needs to go to her. It's rare that their link has them share dreams, usually only harsh nightmares or raw emotional ones and he knows this has to be a sign, that he has to talk to her now before he bottles it. Sliding into his trainers, he leaves the room; walking briskly from the specialists building into the dark night. Her suite is next to her office and he figures with the lateness he’ll try there first, hoping she's in bed. Wherever she is, she's definitely awake; the inner turmoil of emotions flitting through him faster than he can process. 

It's a journey that should take a few minutes and he's startled to see that he's at her door in less than that, thankful that there's no students around to witness their headmaster practically running to their headmistresses quarters with a hard on. Raising a hand to knock, he's surprised when it opens before he can. Farah stands before him, golden hair falling in waves past her shoulders, wrapped in a navy silk gown that's tied so tightly it shows off every single curve. Teeth worrying her lip, eyes wide with a mix of desire and panic; feet bare and face devoid of make-up. She's radiant. Brown eyes sweep over his own body and her cheeks pinken as she takes in the evidence that he witnessed her dream. Hands finding her shoulders he pushes her gently so he can enter before releasing her and shutting the door behind them. 

“I apologise Saul, I don't know why the bond felt the need to share that.” The lamplight in the room casts a beautiful glow across her skin, as her quiet words break the silence. 

“I know why.” Taking a step towards her, she snaps her head up to face him, confusion in her eyes. “Because it's time we acknowledge it Farah.” The dream has given him more confidence than usual, making him feel invincible.

Fear clouds her features as he moves to her and he can tell it's fear of crossing the line, of what that might mean. Closing the gap between them, her eyes darken, the worry fading as she backs into the wall by the bed. Placing his hands flat on the surface either side of her head, he looks for signs that she's uncomfortable and doesn't find any. “Tell me you don't want this, tell me that you don't want me to take you on your desk repeatedly until you can't stand.” His lips press against her forehead before moving across the soft skin of her face, brushing kisses as he goes. “Tell me that you don't want me to make love to you over and over in your bed until you can't remember your own name.” Her head tips back as he kisses along her jawline. “Tell me that you don't want to wake up next to me every single day for the rest of our lives.” Reaching her neck he sucks gently and her breathing hitches. “If you can truly tell me that you don't want me, want me to worship you and your body in the way you deserve; I will stop and walk out of here right now. I’ll keep my feelings inside and i’ll be your best friend, protector and headmaster; nothing more.” Taking one final step forward puts their bodies flush against each other and he smiles when she moans, eyes fluttering shut. “Or you can tell me, right here, right now exactly what you want and I promise I will give you the world and more.” His hands lower to her waist, the silk cool under his fingertips as he waits for her go say something.

Pulling away slightly he watches as her hooded eyes take him in, the beautiful brown orbs sucking him in until he's lost; so lost he almost misses her words. “I want you.” Smiling, her lips press to his own and they're so soft that he has to try to remember to breathe. Arms slide around his neck and then he's lifting her with a renewed urgency; tongue begging for access as her mouth opens and he presses her firmly into the wall. The robe is beautiful but restricting and her hands leave his neck to search between them; loosening the belt. Breaking from the kiss he lowers her to the ground reluctantly, sliding the material from her shoulder, watching as she shudders and pulls her arms out. He groans as he notices the white lace slip she has on underneath, it barely reaches mid thigh and his hands move down to push the material up; bunching it at her waist, one hand holding it in place. The distinct lack of underwear has his own breath hitching, heat flaring up inside of him as the hand not holding the slip travels downwards, stroking between her soft folds. Desire sky rockets as he finds her still wet from the dream; confirming that he wasn't alone in being affected. Whimpering she leans back to brace herself against the wall, her head dropping back softly against the hard surface. Rubbing her nub with his thumb he groans as he presses a finger inside her. She's heaven, an angel he's certain has fallen to earth. 

“Saul.” Glancing up their eyes meet, hers blown wide and almost black in colour. He pumps experimentally, using the hand holding the lace to press her hips into the wall as she bucks into his hand. Pushing another digit inside he pumps her, rubbing circles on her sensitive spot as her moans make him impossibly harder. Suddenly her thighs clamp shut and he frowns looking up at her. “I want to wait for you.” 

“You could do both.” He smirks confidently but she shakes her head. 

“I want you, now.” Sliding his hand from her warmth, he grabs her, lifting her over to the bed and smiling as she laughs when he drops her playfully onto it. Her hands pull the slip up her body and over her head as he discards his own clothes and shoes. She's beautiful, his eyes drink her in, burning her body to memory as he leans over her, lowering until they're flush against each other again. His mouth finds one breast and as he takes her nipple into his mouth his other hand gently kneads her other. She whimpers and writhes under him and he licks and nibbles before swapping to her other swell of skin. “Please.” Releasing her he leans back to grasp himself lining up his impossibly hard length with her wet slit. Her legs wrap around him, heels digging into his arse and she pushes him into her, both of them releasing loud moans. He's in ecstasy, the dream had been more than incredible but it is **nothing** compared to the real thing. She's beyond tight around him, and yet soft in all the right places. 

“Fuck.” The curse leaves his lips before he can stop it and he waits for her to scold his language, but as he looks to her face he finds her grinning at him. Leaning over her once more he captures her lips, her tongue invading his mouth as the slow tempo between them fades, replaced by sheer desire as he pounds into her, his hands coming either side of her to support his weight. She is heavenly, her skin tinted pink from their heat and a sheen of sweat across her body. Lifting her hips she urges him on, harder, faster, deeper until he doesn't know where he begins and she ends. A internal fluttering indicates her climb towards her end as she gets impossibly tighter; his own pressure almost at breaking point. He growls against her lips as their tongues battle for dominance until he relinquishes, biting her lip instead. It's all it takes, she clamps down, spasming around him as she comes undone. He will never forget the face she makes, delirious with desire. He follows immediately, barely slowing as they ride the waves out together. The bond is liquid lava between them, a heat never before experienced and he knows he can't live without it again. Eventually he slows, coming to a stop before rolling off of her, sighing deeply as she immediately curls into him. 

“We’re doing that again right?” Her playful tone makes him beam, proud that he's the one satisfying her. 

“I don't think I could live without doing that again. You're incredible.” Flashing an award winning smile at him, she sighs gently, gazing into his eyes as a dainty hand cups his cheek. 

“I love you Saul.” 

“I love you too Farah.” Her eyes begin to flutter, exhaustion trying to take her. “Dream of me?” 

“Always.” He's never been so thankful for their bond.


End file.
